Turning Point
by transmutejun
Summary: A boy struggles with life at school. How will this affect the person he is destined to become?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

The boy lay on the floor, underneath his bed, shivering from the cold. He knew that he would be warmer under the covers, but he would also be more vulnerable. He hadn't even dared to bring a blanket with him, for fear that they would notice it was missing.

_They_ were the Snake Gang. At least, that's what they called themselves. They didn't really look very snake-like, except perhaps in their beady, glittering eyes, which were set deep into their pudgy faces. They were large and clumsy, yet strong and vicious enough to make the boy's life completely miserable.

The Snake Gang had been together since first form, and now, three years later, having a new student in school to pick on provided endless delight, particularly one as small and meek as the boy. Since his first day, some ten weeks ago, the Snake Gang had terrorized him: chasing him into dark corners, taunting him, stealing his food at mealtime, tearing up his schoolwork, and pummeling him with their fists at least twice a day. The Schoolmasters never asked where the boy had received his many bruises. They knew, and remained silent. The boy was a charity case, an orphan with an unknown benefactor who paid his school fees, but little more. They all knew that he was unlikely to stay in the school beyond that year, and so no one was compelled to make any efforts on his behalf.

Sometimes, the boy wished he were a girl. Girls used words as their weapons, cutting you to the quick with their sharp insults. But that was preferable to the physical pain he was subjected to on a daily basis.

Fortunately, the boy had been assigned to a dormitory that was different from the one in which the Snake Gang slept. Unfortunately, the past few nights they had taken to wandering the halls, and they had discovered where the boy slept. The last two evenings, they had dragged him from his bed, only to beat him to satisfy their violent urges.

Tonight would be no different. But only if they found him.

The boy shivered, pulling back into the darkness under his bed. It wasn't the best hiding place, but it was the only one he could think of without leaving the room. Leaving would be worse. If one of the Schoolmasters caught him, he would be sent back, and the Snake Gang would likely see him return.

He saw the sliver of light that came in from the door grow larger, saw the Snake Gang enter the dormitory. They ignored the other boys. They weren't as much fun to torment as he was. He had no idea why they had selected _him_ to be the target of their brutal tactics, but had merely borne it for as long as he could.

He didn't want to bear it any longer.

A voice in his head told him that he shouldn't have to be subjected to this. That he was a valuable person in his own right, and deserved better. The boy had no idea whose voice it was. Maybe something from his barely remembered father? He had scoffed at the words at first, but the more he suffered, the more he listened. They offered him a way out, a salvation. So tonight, he had decided to fight back.

He was hiding.

It was a small resistance, but one that he had never before considered. It was _something_.

In the darkness, he saw the green of their scarves. Although they were required to wear the school uniform, they always added the green scarves. Green symbolized the color of the snake: their chosen symbol. Snakes struck out when you least expected it, killing with only a bite.

The boy _hated_ green.

Garin, their leader, came to his bed. The boy could see his tormentor's shoes, only inches in front of his face. He trembled and wept, but did not make a sound.

"Where is he?" Garin shouted, oblivious to the other sleeping boys in the room. "Where is that little runt?"

"He's not there?" asked Blaz. Blaz was the biggest and strongest member of the Snake Gang. Interestingly enough, he was also the least intelligent. He was easily led around by Garin.

"No!" Garin hissed, flinging back the covers. "He's hiding."

The other boys feigned sleep in their beds. They knew better than to get involved in something like this. But they weren't allowed to fade into the background.

"Tell us!" fumed Loring, the third member of the gang. Loring was very handsome, in a cold, cruel sort of way. Sometimes the boy felt that Loring must be the child of the Devil himself, the way his inhuman beauty combined with his sadistic nature. Now, Loring ripped the blankets off of the nearest bed, demanding information. The occupant muttered that he didn't know.

No one knew where the boy had gone.

Garin was furious. He threatened bodily harm to everyone if they did not reveal the boy's whereabouts. But they could not, because they didn't know. Even in the dark, the boy imagined Garin's eyes blazing like hot coals.

The boy watched Garin's feet as he walked around the bed, eventually stopping on the other side.

Suddenly, without warning, Garin's face was in front of his.

"Well, look what I found!" he sneered, dragging the boy out from under his bed. "He tried to hide, and look at what a pathetic place he chose! Right under our noses!"

Loring and Blaz came up behind him, laughing and taunting the boy. He didn't hear their words any more; he merely steeled himself for the first blow.

It was not long in coming. Garin held him up by the scruff of his neck, burying his other hand in the boy's stomach. Before he could even take a breath, he felt Loring and Blaz pummeling him from behind.

Garin let go of him, but the boy's legs were too weak to stand. He crumpled to the floor, trying desperately to cover his head as the three kicked him with their hard-toed shoes. A haze of red washed over his vision. He had never known that he could feel this much pain.

He knew he was going to die, and no one else in the room was going to do anything about it. They were all too afraid. Afraid of power. No one was strong-minded enough to stand up to the viciousness of the Snake Gang. In his own simple way, the boy had tried… and failed.

This was not the way the boy had expected to end his life, but it was probably for the best. He had no parents, no one who loved him, no one whom he could even call a friend. Only that voice in the back of his head that insisted that he deserved better. The world would not miss him.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The boy blinked, his vision blurry in the bright sunlight. He had survived… how could he still be alive?

But he _was_ alive. The aching pains in his body told him that. As his sight cleared, he saw that he lay in the school infirmary, covered with a stark, white bedsheet.

"Water…" he croaked, his throat feeling like sandpaper.

A nearby nurse snapped to attention, coming over to pour him a glass.

"So, you're finally awake." she smiled at him. "We were beginning to wonder. You've been unconscious for three days."

Three days? That was a long time. The Snake Gang had left their mark this time. Greedily, the boy gulped the lukewarm water through a straw, enjoying its slippery feel in his dry throat.

"What… happened?" he asked, after he had slaked his thirst.

"You were found in your dormitory." the nurse answered. "No one was able to tell us what happened to you. Apparently, you had some kind of… accident… while the other boys were sleeping."

That figured. None of the other students would be willing to say anything against the Snake Gang, for fear they would be next. They were the _real_ power in this school.

"Do you remember what happened to you?" the nurse asked.

"No…" the boy answered, after a long moment. Did the nurse look disappointed with him?

"That's too bad." she replied, briskly. "You never know when this kind of thing might happen again."

A finger of fear ran through the boy. She was right. As soon as he was out of the infirmary, the Snake Gang would come looking for him. But maybe… if he didn't say anything against them… they would let him live.

Seeing that she wasn't going to get anything further from the boy, the nurse stood up.

"I have to report to the doctor." she stated, "I'll bring you some lunch in a little while."

The boy watched her go, her bulky white uniform swaying as she walked out the door. He sank back on his pillow, trying to figure out what to do.

"Your weakness has brought you to this pathetic state." said the voice inside his head.

"I can't help it!" the boy replied angrily. "They're bigger than I am, and they have it in for me!"

"Just because they're bigger than you are, doesn't mean that you should let them treat you like that." the voice insisted, "You have to stand up to them."

"But how?" asked the boy, plaintively, "I'm not very smart, and not strong. What can I do?"

"Everybody has a weakness." the voice replied, "You have to find theirs. Find it, and exploit it."

"How do I find it?" asked the boy. "They don't seem weak to me!"

"That's because they know enough to _hide_ their weaknesses." the voice sighed. "They don't advertise them all over their faces, their demeanor, their sniveling manner, the way _you_ do."

For a second, the boy had thought that the voice was trying to help him, but now he saw that it was just another aspect of his imagination. It was exposing him for the coward he was.

"I _am_ trying to help you." chuckled the voice. "I can read your thoughts, you know."

The boy hadn't realized that.

"So… you're _real_?" he asked, astonished. "I thought you were something I made up."

"No." replied the voice, in an amused tone. "I am quite real, and quite distinct from you. I've been with you for some time, now. In fact, since before you were born."

"You have?" The boy was astonished. What was going on? Was he insane, having voices speak to him?

"You are not insane." the voice continued. "I realize that this is a difficult thing for you to comprehend, but you are important to me. I need to make sure that you are suited to my purposes. And my purposes do _not_ include your being beaten to death by this so-called Snake Gang."

"So… you're a _friend_?" asked the boy, hopefully. He had never had a friend before.

"If you wish to see me as such." the voice laughed. "For _now_, we can be friends."

"What shall I call you?" asked the boy, excited. "What is your name?"

"You may call me X." the voice answered.

"X?" the boy was confused. "Like, X-Rays?"

"Not exactly." the voice replied. "But if it pleases you to think so…"

"I'm happy to meet you, X." the boy smiled.

"And I am pleased to make your _official_ acquaintance, Bergen." X smirked.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The boy spent three weeks in the infirmary. His schoolbooks were brought to him, and without the constant threat of physical abuse, he found that he was able to study. He wasn't the brightest student, not like when he had been a girl, but with peace, and time, he was able to catch up with his class.

He knew that when he returned to the schoolroom, he would be prepared. But was he prepared to face the Snake Gang again?

The boy didn't know.

X did not speak to him again. In a way, the boy felt the absence in his mind, and knew he was alone. But he had a friend, and that knowledge comforted him.

Still, he was terrified, the day that he was told that he would be leaving the infirmary.

The boy didn't know what he would do, when he saw the Snake Gang again. What was their weakness? What could be taken advantage of?

It was this thought that was uppermost in his mind as he entered his maths class. Too late, he remembered that Blaz was in this class as well.

All of the seats in the classroom were taken… except for the one next to Blaz. Nervously, the boy sat down. No one looked him in the eye. No one smiled to welcome him back. They were merely grateful that the boy was there, and that the Snake Gang would once again have a target for their rage.

"Welcome back, Bergen." the schoolmaster intoned in a bored voice. "You are just in time for our surprise test. I trust you have been keeping up with your studies, while in the infirmary?"

The boy nodded, keeping his eyes downcast. The idea of a surprise test didn't frighten him nearly as much as sitting next to Blaz.

The papers were passed out, and the test began. To his surprise, the boy realized that he was able to do most of the problems. Maths had never been his strong suit, but he was passable at it. However today, he felt that the questions were simple, and he was finished in a quarter of an hour.

Looking up, he glanced around the classroom, seeing that all of the other students were still hard at work.

Except for Blaz.

Blaz was obviously struggling. His face was as white as a sheet, and sweat was dripping down his forehead. He clutched his pencil in a meaty fist. The boy half-expected the thin piece of wood to snap in two.

Suddenly, X's words came back to the boy.

_Everybody has a weakness._

Even as the boy considered this, Blaz raised his eyes, and saw his stare. The boy recoiled at the anger he felt from his gaze.

_Find it, and exploit it._

Impulsively, the boy slid his test over to the side of his desk, tilting it slightly, to make it easier for Blaz to read. His handwriting was large and neat, almost girlish in its style, and Blaz wasted no time copying the answers onto his own sheet.

The boy glanced surreptitiously at the Schoolmaster, but he was occupied in reading a book of his own, and did not pay attention.

Blaz finished copying the answers, and grunted at the boy. Was that a form of thanks? Or simply an acknowledgement of what Blaz felt he deserved? The boy didn't know. Carefully, he pulled his test back in front of him, and waited the remaining five minutes.

The moment the bell rang, the boy rushed out of the room, eager to put the test, and Blaz, behind him. He spent the rest of the day looking over his shoulder, wondering how he could have done something so stupid, and reckless.

But that evening, in the dining room, he came face to face with the Snake Gang. They walked up behind him as he was eating, and the other students at his table melted away, leaving the boy to face his doom on his own.

Garin and Loring sat down on either side of the boy, Blaz standing behind. Greedily, they stole the food from his tray, shoving it into their mouths, even as they insulted him.

"Look, the runt is back!"

"He looks so pretty… all lily white."

"I think he needs to be messed up a bit."

"You missed us, didn't you, runt?"

"So recently out of the infirmary… he needs our tender, loving care."

Without warning, Blaz shoved him, and the boy fell, face first, into his soup. Green pea broth spattered all over his front, and when the boy sat up again, his face was dripping.

"Look, he must like us!" Garin cried, "He's wearing our color!"

They all laughed nastily, enjoying the sight of the boy dripping pea soup from his chin into his shirt. The boy shook with fear, knowing that this was nothing compared to what _could_ happen to him.

"What's going on, here?"

They all turned around, to see Professor Hume behind them. Professor Hume was the head of the Junior School, and known for his strict discipline.

"Uh, our friend here," Garin gave threw an unconvincing arm around the boy, "just had an accident with his soup."

"I see." murmured the Professor. "You are Bergen Katse, are you not?"

Quietly, the boy nodded, ashamed to be seen by the Head in this way, but also relieved at having been temporarily rescued.

"Well, Bergen, go back to your dormitory and clean up." Professor Hume ordered. "And as for you three," he continued, eyeing the green-scarved students in front of him, "see that Bergen does not have any more _accidents_ while he is around you."

The Snake Gang looked down and mumbled in agreement. The boy ran off, pleased for the temporary respite, and the chance to clean up.

He was even more pleased to note that the door to his dormitory had been newly equipped with a lock. It would appear that Professor Hume took the Snake Gang seriously.

The boy felt a surge of appreciation. He knew that it was likely only the reputation of the school that the Head was concerned about, but if he benefited, he was grateful.

He slept peacefully that night, even knowing that on the morrow, he was likely to be caught again.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

The following morning, the boy was in the schoolyard during the morning recess, when they approached them. Garin glared at the boy, Loring at his side. Blaz followed close behind, his face blank.

"You got away from us last night," Garin sneered, grabbing the boy, "but you won't now. That sissy Head isn't anywhere near us."

"You little runt!" hissed Loring, "You think you can avoid us? We will _always_ be here… just _waiting_ for you." The boy saw the pleasure that his fear evoked in Loring, but was unable to hide his response.

Loring pulled back his fist, about to strike. The boy cringed and closed his eyes, trying to turn his face away as much as possible.

But the punch never came.

"What are you doing?" shouted Loring.

Carefully, the boy opened his eyes, to see Blaz holding Loring's arm, preventing him from completing his violent act.

"Don't hit him." Blaz said quietly.

"Why not?" asked Loring angrily.

"I need him." Blaz admitted, embarrassed.

"What?" cried Garin, astounded. "What do you need this runt for?"

"I got top marks on my math test." Blaz said quietly. Loring and Garin looked at him disbelievingly.

"A bonehead like you?" Loring laughed. "You've got to be kidding!"

Blaz's eyes blazed, and his grip on Loring's arm tightened. The expression on Loring's face turned to one of anger.

"Don't call me a bonehead!" Blaz growled. "I called my father. He was pleased. I can't remember the last time my father was pleased with me."

"Your father is a bonehead too." sniggered Garin. "Why else would he be pleased with a loser like you?"

"Don't talk about my father that way!" cried Blaz, growing angrier by the second.

"I'll talk about your father any way I want to!" smirked Garin. "_I'm_ the leader here. You're just lucky that I'm _letting_ you be part of my gang."

As he spoke to Blaz, Garin let go of the boy. He knew he should run, while they were occupied, but some part of him was fascinated by this exchange. The boy stood still, watching his three tormentors argue.

"_Letting_ me?" Blaz yelled, furious. "Well if you really don't care, then I quit!"

"What?" gasped Garin and Loring simultaneously. "You can't quit!"

"I just did." Blaz replied smugly, folding his arms. "What are you going to do about it?"

"You're _nothing_ without us!" Garin sneered. "Just a big, stupid…"

Garin never finished his sentence, as it was interrupted by Blaz's fist plowing unceremoniously into his face. Astonished, Garin stumbled backwards, into the boy, clutching at his now bloody nose.

"This is _your_ fault!" he accused the boy. "You're going to get it now!"

"I said leave him alone!" yelled Blaz, hitting Garin again, sending him sprawling to the ground. Loring knelt down, helping his friend up, his eyes shooting daggers at Blaz.

"Do you want to say something, Loring?" growled Blaz.

For a long moment, no one spoke. But then, Loring stood up, helping Garin to his feet.

"You are _nothing_ without us." he hissed at Blaz, "You'll be sorry you ever crossed us."

"I doubt it." grinned Blaz, crossing his arms smugly.

Garin and Loring limped away, their wounded pride visible to everyone in the schoolyard.

The boy just stood, gaping at the scene before him. Had this really happened? Had Blaz really stood up for him?

X's previous words leapt into the boy's mind.

_Find their weaknesses. Exploit them._

Finally, the boy understood what that meant.

"Nicely done, Bergen." came the voice in the boy's mind.

X! He was there! And apparently, he had witnessed the entire thing. But the boy had no time to bask in his friend's praise.

"My father's never pleased with me." mumbled Blaz. "But he is now."

"I imagine that must be wonderful." the boy volunteered hopefully.

"Your father doesn't like you either?" Blaz asked.

"I don't have a father." the boy admitted.

"Oh." Blaz looked like he didn't know what to say about this. After a moment, he spoke again.

"You're gonna keep helping me, right?" he asked.

"Of course, Blaz." the boy answered. "Whatever you need."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

The boy's life improved significantly, after that. While he didn't entirely trust Blaz, it seemed that Blaz trusted him. Blaz told the boy of his father, and how he had always disapproved of Blaz. How he had sent Blaz to school to become a man, but been disappointed with Blaz's grades.

Until the boy had started helping him.

Of course, Blaz's grades weren't really his own. He never studied. But the boy let him copy off of his own tests in maths, sciences, and languages (the only courses they took together) and Blaz was satisfied.

The boy made sure that he had plenty of time to study these subjects, and was surprised at how much he improved. One afternoon his sciences schoolmaster pulled him aside, and told him that he should consider a career in mechanical engineering, as he showed a lot of aptitude in that area. The boy was pleased with the praise, and occasionally thought about the possibility. He liked mechanical things.

Best of all, the Snake Gang was no more. Blaz had wanted to get rid of his green scarf, but the boy had asked him to keep wearing it. He knew that it spoke louder than words, that Blaz was wearing that scarf, yet walking next to him. It made the scarves that Garin and Loring wore completely meaningless. The boy appreciated that irony.

X did not speak often to the boy, but the few times he did, the boy sensed that X was pleased with his progress. The boy was pleased himself. He no longer had to fear the beatings that had become routine in his life, and he even had occasional moments of happiness.

One afternoon, Blaz realized that he had forgotten his sciences notebook. While Blaz didn't really take notes in class, the boy had insisted that he keep up appearances, lest Blaz's performance on tests become suspect. Together, Blaz and the boy walked through the empty hallways, to Blaz's dormitory.

They opened the door, and turned on the light.

They did not expect to find Garin and Loring there.

They certainly did not expect to see them in such a… predicament.

The boy had never conceived of anything like this. Garin and Loring were both on Loring's bed. Neither of them was wearing any clothes. They had been… the boy wasn't entirely sure _what_ they had been doing, but somehow he instinctively knew that it was something the Schoolmasters would disapprove of.

"Well, look at the fags!" snickered Blaz.

The boy simply stood silently, a smug smile on his face.

"What are you doing here?" Garin asked nervously. He scrambled off of the bed, trying to cover himself. Loring looked equally distressed.

_Find their weaknesses and exploit them._

The boy realized that he had _definitely_ found a weakness.

"I think the question is, what are _you_ doing?" the boy asked slyly. "Perhaps I should ask Professor Hume what this is all about."

"No, you can't!" gasped Loring, his face pale. "My father would disown me, if he found out."

"Oh, there's no reason for him to know." the boy smirked. "As long as…"

"As long as… what?" Garin asked suspiciously.

"As long as you both _apologize_." the boy replied. "To _both_ of us. Blaz and myself."

Garin and Loring looked dumbstruck. They knew what an apology meant. It would lower them in the boy's eyes. It would be an abdication of power: an admission that he had control over them.

The room was completely silent for a long moment.

"Ah, well." the boy shrugged. "I guess I'll go and see Professor Hume, then."

"No… wait!" Loring ran up to the boy. "I… I apologize."

Garin looked at Loring in disbelief. But once his friend had capitulated, he did as well.

"I apologize too." Garin muttered.

"That's very nice." the boy said smugly. "I guess we're all friends now."

Garin and Loring looked at each other in confusion.

"And friends _never_ reveal each other's secrets, right?" the boy pressed, sticking out his hand.

"Right." Loring replied, taking the boy's hand and shaking it. "Friends."

"Friends." said Garin, in a defeated tone.

He didn't say anything, but the boy felt X's pleasure at this development. Things had worked out for him just as X had wanted them to.


	6. Afterward

Epilogue

**Memorandum**

**To:** Student File #4692 - Bergen Katse

**By:** Professor Edmund Hume, Headmaster, Junior School

**Re:** Annual Assessment of Student Progress, Year 1

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bergen Katse was admitted to the school on a provisional basis for this year only. His educational records were somewhat sporadic, and it could not be confirmed that he had even been attending school regularly. However over the past year he has shown an aptitude for languages and sciences, particularly in the areas of mechanical engineering and robotics.

At the beginning of the school year, Bergen was a lonely, frightened boy who never came out of his shell. He was immediately targeted by a nasty group of students who called themselves the 'Snake Gang'. In the tenth week of the first term, Bergen was nearly beaten to death. It is presumed that this gang was to blame, although this has never been proven.

After this incident, Bergen's personality underwent a significant shift. Within a couple of weeks, the tables were turned, and Bergen was now in control of the Snake Gang. Schoolmasters and counselors have been unable to determine the reason for this, although the transformation is actually quite troubling.

Since this time, Bergen has taken to wearing a purple scarf, similar (except in color) to the green ones worn by the boys who were formerly the 'Snake Gang'. He appears to direct their actions, and can apparently manipulate any student in school, along with many of the faculty, using various overt and subvert tactics. I am concerned for Bergen's character, should these personality traits continue to become dominant, and strongly recommend that he attend regular counseling sessions at his next school.

I have been informed that Bergen will not be attending this school next year, although I have also been told that he may return in another year if his new institution 'does not meet his needs'. I can only hope that, by then, Bergen will have matured and become a more forthright, and less manipulative, individual.


End file.
